


Fingers

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian's cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slightly Smutty, finger-sucking, fun and games with sticky foodstuffs, rebelcaptain kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Cassian had planned a romantic dinner for two to welcome Jyn back from her current mission.  But the pathfinders got home ahead of schedule...





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> For Rebelcaptain Week 2018, day 5, "Headcanons"; inspired by Diego Luna's headcanon that Cassian is the best cook in the rebellion. And for once he isn't making chilaquiles!

They didn’t often have furlough between missions together.  But tonight Jyn was due back from a reconnaissance and they were both scheduled to be on base for the next ten days.  There was no other special occasion, but Cassian intended to make the most of simply having so much time together.  Starting with the evening meal.

He’d been picking up things to make some of Jyn’s favourite foods, on and off for a few weeks, ever since he’d learned that Pathfinder 6 would be returning from deployment during his period on base.  By the time the day came, he had quite a stash of good things stored away, and had arranged the use of one of the small private kitchen areas adjoining the officers’ mess in the south barracks.  Jyn would get home to a message asking her to join him there for dinner. 

And when she arrived…  Braised spiced nuna with beans and greens in garlic sauce, fresh salad and sky-corn flatbreads.  Fresh fruit.  Golden flower-leaf tea.  And for dessert, chocolate and camaria-nut mousse with orchid cream.  He’d have the table all laid, the pot of tea standing ready, plates set out and sauce warmed-through, the salad waiting to be tossed. 

He’d even got hold of a candle and a spray of dried flowers for decoration.

The meat was cooking, a sweet aroma of hot peppers and garlic filling the air.  The sauce was made, the flatbreads rolled and cooked, waiting to be warmed through with their topping of grated blue cheese.  The chocolate was melting above a pan of simmering water, the cream had been whipped and flavoured.  Cassian was humming happily to himself, opening the can of cooked pureed camaria-nuts, when suddenly the door opened and Jyn said “What in the stars?”

She shouldn’t be here.  He’d looked at their route home and calculated her arrival time to the minute; but she was more than half an hour early.  He wasn’t ready.  The table wasn’t set, the tea hadn’t begun to brew, none of the food was ready to serve. 

And he’d jumped at the sound of her voice, the dearest voice in the galaxy but _she shouldn’t have been able to be here yet_ – and he’d spilled some of the camaria-nut puree.  All over his left hand.  Smooth brown cream, too thick to drip but softening from his body heat, and sliding down his fingers, sticky and clinging.

Cassian swore.

It was her favourite; camaria blended with good dark chocolate was a luxury dessert treat.  One of the sweetest tastes in the galaxy, rich and subtle, creamy, almost smoky if you could get the best grade nuts.  Which he had.  Except now he was wasting them. 

He grabbed up the plastene spatula and began trying to scrape the spillage off his hand, into the mixing bowl.

It was sticky.  It didn’t want to come off.

“You’re cooking!” Jyn said, happily oblivious to his fumblings.  She sniffed. “Smells good!” 

By now he was meant to have taken her in his arms, given her a kiss or three, and said _Welcome home_.  Instead of being stood here smeared with high-quality sweet brown goo, feeling like a fool and failing totally to make anything remotely like a romantic gesture. 

Jyn came across the little room to his side and put her hands on his arms, turning him away bodily from his work.  His mess.  She was smiling.  “Is today an anniversary or something?”

“No special occasion, I just wanted to welcome you back from a successful mission.” Oh, he could sink into the floor with frustration. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” 

His dearest, his Jyn.  Looking up at him now with her lips pushed together as if she was trying to control her smile.  Then suddenly not restrained at all but grinning, broad and toothy and happy.  She leaned up and pressed a kiss onto his mouth. “Sweetheart.  What a lovely idea! – thank you.  I love your cooking.”

Cassian gave a little rueful sigh of acceptance; his perfect surprise wasn’t going to happen now, and he had goo on one hand, but Jyn was home and smiling and nothing else really mattered but that.  She was pleased to see him, and she was moving comfortably and didn’t seem to have so much as a scratch or a bruise on her. 

He could make the best of things.

Still holding the spatula, and taking care not to get camaria on Jyn, he bent his head to return the kiss. 

“Don’t I get a proper hug?” Jyn asked. 

He held up the sticky hand. “Just let me get this cleaned off.”

“What is it?  It smells like – oooh.  Ooh, Cassian, you didn’t?  Camaria cream?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Ooh, yum!” And before he could stop her Jyn had lifted his hand to her face and swiped her tongue warmly across the palm, licking away the smooth creamed nuts. “Mmm…”

His face and throat felt hot.  What, was the casserole suddenly heating the whole room?

She looked up from under her lashes and that cat-like smile was back; and without a word she plunged one of his fingers into her mouth, and sucked.  He could feel her tongue probing and stroking, slowly, luxuriantly cleaning every last scrap of sweet creamy camaria puree off him.  He could see her beautiful lips locked tight around him, _holy Force of others I’m sweating, my clothes are tight I’m gonna pass out **fuck** …_

Jyn moved on to the next finger and then with a sudden greedy laugh she opened wide and took all four of them into her mouth, licking furiously across the pads of his fingers.  Fuck, he was perspiring like a bantha in a steam-lodge.  It was all he could do to keep himself from grunting in sheer animal pleasure.

He panted for breath, and Jyn sucked slowly and intently all the way up to his fingertips and released him with a satisfied grin.  “It tastes good like that, you know,” she said; kissed one finger and swiped her tongue out again. “Mmm.  Something about your skin; I dunno, the saltiness, or the texture.  Really adds something.” She pulled the mixing bowl towards her and dipped her own hand in. “Want to taste?”

Ah.  Ah, right.  Yes.  This he could get behind.

She’d taken up just a small blob of camaria, on the tips of her first two fingers.  He raised them to his lips and with a wide-open mouthed kiss, he began to lick the cream off.  Sloppy, eager, feeling her press on his lips, running his tongue round and down, sucking both forefingers into his mouth and drawing small circles on the pads of her fingertips with the end of his tongue. 

His pants were definitely  tight, and his breathing was fast.  As was hers.  The texture of the pureed nuts was smooth but grainy, almost fudgy, and the warmth and slight dustiness of her skin played against the creaminess and intense honeyed sweetness.  When he finally parted his lips and released her, they were both gasping for breath.

The hells with finishing the recipe. “There’s whipped cream as well,” he told her. “And melted chocolate.  For afters.”

Jyn muttered something reverently obscene, and pulled him down for a long, hungry kiss on the mouth.


End file.
